


Crumbs

by Aeradae



Series: Cullrian One-shots [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeradae/pseuds/Aeradae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen was craving sweets. Dorian realized he missed dinner. This is one version of how they first got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crumbs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLadyMagician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMagician/gifts).



> TheLadyMagician had this ridiculously cute idea about Cullen sneaking into the kitchen at night to sneak treats, and so I had a go at it. I hope you enjoy :)

Dorian yawned and stretched his arms above his head restlessly as he set aside yet another tedious research journal. His eyes were sore from trying to puzzle out the ridiculously small and cramped letters scrawled across the yellowed pages. He glanced over at the candle on the desk to his right, surprised to see it had burned almost to the bottom. _I seem to have lost track of time again. I completely missed any chance of getting some dinner_. _A pity, that_. His stomach grumbled in protest at the thought. He sighed, setting his books and notes down in a neat pile next to his chair. He rose to his feet and allowed himself a satisfying full body stretch before making his way down to the kitchen.

The hour was so late that Dorian met no other people on his way there. He rubbed the side of his face in exhaustion as another yawn escaped him. _A small bite to eat, a quick wash, and then off to bed I think._

When he opened the kitchen door it didn’t occur to him that the room might already be occupied. After all, the other residents of Skyhold appeared to be asleep in their beds, or at the very least tucked away in their rooms for the night. Dorian couldn’t help but gape at the ludicrous scene before him, for a moment rendered uncharacteristically speechless. He had just walked in on Cullen Rutherford, Commander of the Inquisition’s mighty army, pilfering treats from the pantry under the cover of darkness.

He strolled over to the table in the center of the room and leaned his hip against it as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Foraging out of your lion’s den finally, are we?” Dorian asked in amusement when he finally found his voice.

Cullen made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a squeak and whirled to face the door, immediately reaching for the sword belted at his hip. He quickly removed his hand when he recognized Dorian’s voice. “Dorian! What are you doing here?”

“I might ask you the same question, my dear Commander,” Dorian replied with a raised eyebrow. His eyes drifted down to Cullen’s other hand, where several cookies lay nestled in his palm.

Cullen blushed and rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. “Please, just call me Cullen. I… uh… I missed dinner and came down to find something to eat…”

“You made a most healthy choice.”

Cullen laughed lightly. “I was grabbing other things,” he said, motioning to a plate on the edge of the table piled with sliced meats and small hunks of cheese. “But then while I was searching around, I found the cookies. I, ah, have a bit of a sweet tooth and couldn’t resist having a few.”

Dorian strolled forward and plucked one of the cookies from his hand. “In this much, you have good taste at least,” he said as he took a bite.

Cullen glared at him as he took a bite of the remaining one. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He challenged around his mouthful.

“I mean that you have more fur around your neck than those mabari beasts you Fereldans seem so terribly fond of,” Dorian teased. “It’s painstaking to glance at you for more than a few moments sometimes. You have the good fortune of being good looking at least or I’m afraid that people would be scared away by that monstrosity.”

Cullen raised an eyebrow incredulously. “I’m good looking, am I?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, of course you are. Not quite on the same level as me, but yes, I must admit that you are quite dashing.”

Cullen shook his head with an amused snort. “I suppose I should take that as a compliment.”

“You should,” Dorian agreed. “It’s not often that I meet someone almost as handsome as I am.” He wiped the crumbs off his hands and turned to the plate of food Cullen had prepared earlier. “Do you mind sharing? I find that I missed dinner as well.”

“I don’t mind.” Cullen stepped up beside him. He carefully reached out and brushed a finger over one side of Dorian’s moustache. Dorian stepped back a bit in surprise, looking at him with a curious expression on his face. “Crumbs,” Cullen explained with a shrug.

“Ah, why then I suppose I should thank you. It would have been terribly embarrassing to wander around Skyhold with crumbs all over my face. I get enough stares and strange looks as it is, being the evil Tevinter Magister that I am.”

“They haven’t been harassing you, have they?” Cullen asked with a sudden frown.

“They just gossip behind their hands and raise their noses at me, nothing more,” Dorian hurried to reassure him. “I’m more than used to such treatment back home, so it’s nothing I can’t manage. I thank you for your concern though, Commander.”

“Cullen.” He reprimanded again gently. They stood quietly together for a time, picking at the plate they had placed between them. “Do you miss home?” Cullen finally asked curiously as he nibbled on a piece of cheese.

“There are a lot of things that I am more than happy to say good riddance to, but I find myself missing a few aspects of it here and there, yes. I do especially miss being able to converse in a more cultured language. Tevene is much more elegant, you see.”

“I imagine it must be hard sometimes, spending so much time around all of these Fereldan barbarians.” Cullen’s comment earned him a soft smile from the mage. He was suddenly aware that during their conversation their bodies had shifter closer together, their shoulders touching. He could feel the heat of Dorian’s bronze skin against his arm, and it was surprisingly soothing.

“It can be. Some of you are not half bad though, I must admit. It may not seem like much, but it helps.”

“Do you… are you… lonely?” Cullen suddenly seemed a touch nervous.

“I suppose I am, sometimes,” Dorian admitted quietly, looking away as he tried valiantly to keep the sudden burst of confusing emotions under control. Cullen was actually _concerned_ about him. It was a slightly unnerving but moving train of thought.

“I’m sorry.”

Dorian looked back up at him with a confused frown. “You’re sorry? Cullen, what could you possibly have done to warrant an apology?”

“I’m sorry that they’re more concerned about forcing you into the role of the evil magisters they’ve always heard about just because of where you were born, while not even bothering to get to know you. I’m sorry that no one seems to see all the good in you and all of the good things you have done for the Inquisition. I’m sorry they don’t see you more like I do.” Cullen’s large but surprisingly delicate fingers brushed against Dorian’s face once more, this time running gently over the beauty mark near his right eye.

Dorian blinked, struggling to keep a neutral expression on his face, his heart fluttering erratically in his chest at the contact. “Another crumb?” he murmured in a weak attempt at humour, straining to keep his voice level even though he felt breathless and slightly faint.

“Not this time,” Cullen breathed. His hand moved to tilt Dorian’s chin up slightly as he bent his head and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. His free hand tugged at Dorian’s belt and pulled him in closer against his body before wrapping his arm around his waist.

His eyes fluttering shut, Dorian clutched at the fur around Cullen’s neck and returned the kiss. Cullen’s lips were deliciously soft against his own, the scar on one side of his mouth adding an intriguing sensation against his lips. He found himself completely lost in the moment, lost in Cullen’s warm embrace. Nothing else mattered, nothing else _existed_ , except for the two of them.

After a time they broke apart to catch their breath, foreheads pressed together. Cullen opened his amber eyes to stare into Dorian’s silver ones, a nervous smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. “Dorian… I… I’m sorry. That was very impulsive of me,” Cullen whispered, a glimmer of doubt forming in the back of his mind. _What if he doesn’t want this?_

Dorian grinned and stroked his thumb across Cullen’s cheek. “I like impulsive men,” he confided.

“Oh. Good.” Cullen sighed as Dorian tilted his head and leaned in for another kiss.

They spent the very early hours of the morning sitting on the floor of the kitchen next to the hearth with Cullen’s cloak spread beneath them. Dorian nestled contentedly in Cullen’s lap, and they eagerly traded soft kisses and bits of food from the plate until they had finished everything. Dorian finally felt himself starting to nod off, his head pillowed against Cullen’s shoulder. He silently thanked the Maker that Cullen had decided to forgo his usual heavy armor under his fur mantle. He was much less intimidating this way; softer, more vulnerable, baring himself for Dorian’s eyes alone. Dorian found him breathtaking in every way.

“Hmmm, getting tired, are we?” Cullen murmured against Dorian’s cheek as he nuzzled him.

“Just a bit.” He lifted his head to sneak another kiss. “I must admit, this is not how I pictured spending my evening. Or morning, for that matter.”

Cullen chuckled. “I certainly didn’t expect this when I made my way down here, I can assure you.”

Dorian reluctantly pulled himself to his feet, stretching before offering Cullen a hand to help him up. Cullen groaned as his stiff muscles protested the movement. Dorian chuckled as he helped steady him with an arm around his waist. With one final, lingering kiss they parted ways at the door, each unable to resist one more glance over their shoulder at the other before seeking out their beds.

Quickly removing his clothing, Dorian climbed under his blankets with a weary sigh. His mind was having a hard time coming to terms with the events of the evening, but he felt lighter, _happier_ , than he had in a very long time. He fell asleep with the fascinating thought in his mind that maybe his time with the Inquisition wouldn’t be quite as lonely as he had come to expect.

 


End file.
